After The Destiny
by Fireworks8725
Summary: How is everyone feeling after such heated events of season 1? Emotions are raw. An internal reflective piece. One Shot.


**[Authors note: These events take place directly after the season 1 finale: Destiny, to be read as if without any prior knowledge of season 2 or 3. Also, this was written April 15****th**** 2008.]**

It was the night after the incident at the military base, Special Unit, where Max was held captive for research. Nasedo reported back to the Special Unit disguised as the infamous Agent Pierce, and led the group away from the scent of Michael Guerin, Tess Harding, and Max and Isabel Evans.

Max, the newly appointed leader was sitting in the place he was born. He hadn't left since Liz had run out of his life. He had no feelings for Tess, no matter what her or his mother insisted about his destiny.

He knew his solitude was bound to be interrupted. He had only hoped it would be Liz.

Michael lingered by the cave door, a silver handprint glowing on the rock over his head where Max had placed his own hand to open the cave the night before.

Max let his eyes close as he faced the opposite direction of Michael.

Michael was no fool, or a stranger to Max. Max knew he was there.

"You can't hide here forever. There's a lonely girl at the Crashdown who could use some consoling…somehow my charm only works on Maria." Michael said softly.

"She left me Michael. She's taking the responsibility that Mom left for us…"

"She wants to make this easier for you, for all of us."

"I know…I just wish it didn't make it hurt more…How can you push Maria away when I can't handle Liz pushing me?"

"I'm the Liz in my relationship. I do what needs to be done…." Michael lowered his head. He now knew how Maria felt when he pushed her away…

"She stuck her neck out there for me-"Max began defiantly.

"We all knew what we were getting into Maxwell! She did! I know this Tess thing is strange, we don't know her…but this is what we've been looking for our whole lives! Don't deny yourself this chance."

"What about Isabel?" Max asked about his sister.

Michael's face flushed. "I don't know. She's with Alex…last I checked, not speaking much."

"She's with him still?" Considering the circumstances, Max found that puzzling.

"She's lived the least of us lately. Some deserves some normalcy." Michael stated.

"What ever happened to 'pack up and leave when we need to'?" Max asked Michael, a note of sympathy in his tone.

"We need to untangle ourselves." Michael resolved and turned to leave.

"Michael…you were right about Nasedo…we did need to find him."

"No, Max. YOU were right. He's dangerous…and not what I thought he would be." He let his head drop and both boys stood in silence for a moment.

"Whoever said change is good clearly hasn't been to Roswell." Michael whispered.

Meanwhile at the closed Crashdown Café, Liz and Maria sat huddled on the floor of the kitchen. Maria absentmindedly toyed with the spatulas that Michael had flipped burgers with only two days before. Liz's eyes were red and swollen with moisture. Maria's face was blotted and red.

Michael had at least come to see her, even if it was just to pick up his things, she was glad he came. Max on the other hand, hadn't once been seen.

"Where's Alex?" Liz croaked with a sore, tired throat.

"With Isabel…the only Czechoslovakian that is thinking without a Y chromosome."

"Don't talk to me about Czechoslovakian's right now…" Liz thought fondly of Maria's old nickname for 'alien' and fresh tears swelled.

"Michael can't do anything right! But when he does…" Maria swooned, and caught herself. "He RUINS it!"

Liz was confused enough without sudden changes of topic.

"He tells me he loves me…that's his big breakthrough for leaving me!" Maria continued.

Liz took this opportunity to switch the topic back to Max.

"I was the bigger person…I let Max go so he can follow Tess, like he was meant to, just as Michael is supposed to be with Isabel. Michael has always been distant, "Liz continued, jumping back to Maria's topic, "I guess that's his way of solving it. Isabel needs time to get used to this as well."

"This would be easier if he would just show up at the door right now and hold me!" Maria said sadly.

"Max?"

"No! Michael!" Maria shouted.

"No, no, it's max!" Liz shrieked, clambering to wipe her eyes. Max was standing at the door.

"Of course it's Max." Maria said, disheartened, "Where's my Michael?" she whispered glumly.

Liz and Max always had what she wanted. Michael rarely showed his emotions like Max did so openly with Liz. This was hardly the time for envy however.

"Michael? I told him to meet me here…" Max stated softly, a little concerned.

He intended to hold Liz tightly to him and never let her leave him, but he cared for her too much to try and change her decision. He knew it was hard for her.

The two girls got off the kitchen floor and approached Max.

"We need to ALL stick together. This doesn't change that. It's going to be the six of us now…" Max said.

"Don't you mean seven?" Liz supplied, referring to Tess…

Back at home now, Sheriff Valenti sat in the living room with his son Kyle. His eyes also were water coated, having being wrought with grief by his sons' sudden death and subsequent revival by Max Evans. Kyle wasn't sure what was going on, and was even more suspicious of Max, now more than ever. Nothing had been explained to him about Agent Pierce or Michael's display of powers, or his Dad being kidnapped.

He now lay on the couch in his blood-stained shirt with a bullet hole, with no will to go change. Mr. Valentis eyes didn't leave his son's wound. He was now indebted to the children he had once fought so hard to catch in the act. After all the strange occurances; Mr. Hubble trying to kill Max, the Secret Unit, Agent Pierce, as well as the murder of Agent Topolsky and the six civilians at the mental hospital. He needed to find out which side was right, and now he had. In the process he mended fences with his own conspiracy ridden father, and now it was his chance to save his relationship with his son.

"Kyle…" He began.

Kyle shot up abruptly, stopping his father at the beginning of his sentence.

"You know what; I have a lot of questions that I know you won't answer. You always pay more attention to Max Evans than ME! You know maybe I should just go ask HIM everything?"

"He saved your life!"

"Mind reminding me HOW? They are freaks, all of them, and you are teamed with them! They've BRAINWASHED you!" Kyle tossed a pillow aside and stormed out of the room.

Mr. Valenti frowned and let his face fall into his hands…

Isabel lay awake on her bed, while Alex was sitting on a chair beside her. They had been sitting in silence for most of the day. He understood everything; he was so smart in that way. He just wanted whatever time he had left with her to be pleasant, memorable…more for his sake than hers. He always knew she was special, and he would deal with however she left him.

Isabel couldn't let herself fall asleep. She didn't want to see Michael in her head. He isn't what she wanted, but there was no denying their destiny. Just as Liz did what needed to be done, she also would have to, but she didn't want to lose Alex. Not yet. She reached out her hand and laid it over his, before she closed her eyes.

Michael sat alone in the cave now, the same one he had found Max in. He was to meet Max at the Crashdown where he knew Maria was as well. Michael didn't cry, he thought it physically impossible of himself, but his eyes felt sore from holding back the pouring rain whenever he thought of Maria.

He needed to control himself. He closed his eyes tight and saw a flash of himself killing Agent Pierce. Max was the good guy, who heals, and he was the bad guy, killing and wreaking havoc. He couldn't be around Maria and risk hurting her. He stood up slowly, pressing his palms to his eyes to cease the water pressure, and got water on them. He started to leave the damp cave, but hesitated at the entrance. He lifted his palm with the tears on it, and hovered it across the wall. He nodded and left the cave, not looking back.

Behind him, sparkling in silver on the wall read; "All things change, nothing perishes," and a tear droplet formed and dropped down from the letters, as if the wall was crying.


End file.
